Deja Vu
by Vega Cataline
Summary: A woman, a pirate captain, washes up on the Port Royale beach and Will and Elizabeth find her. How does she know Jack? and, more importantly, how did she get the piece of Aztec gold she carries? J/Oc, some W/E - please R&R!
1. Heartbreak and Leaving

A/N: ''Tis my first fanfic for Pirates of the Caribbean, savvy? So please be kind! I tried to keep the characters as much in character as I could. Any types of reviews really brighten my day and constructive criticism is especially appreciated. Oh, and, as far as my knowledge goes, this is not a Mary Sue. Also, this first chapter is a prologue of sorts. I promise Jack, Will Elizabeth et al will appear in he next chapter which will (hopefully!) also be appearing soon! Hope y'all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was midnight. In the pleasant seaport of Port Royale, the warm Caribbean night deepened as the townsfolk slept peacefully. Tortuga, however, was a different story. Tortuga was alive with movement and noise. Pirates abounded, getting drunk and fighting. Pretty girls laughed and cavorted in the streets. All the taverns, bars and pubs were doing a bustling business but none more so than The Mermaid. This was because Celeste was singing there that night. She was a pretty woman, but certainty not a lady in the eyes of polite society. Her wavy blonde hair fell down past her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled, sometimes with happiness sometimes with mischief more often with both. She stepped up on stage wearing a dress, not something that she usually did. She preferred the feel of baggy, worn-in pants and her favorite white shirt but performances were different. Though not high society, her audiences did have some expectations and she had to admit, the midnight-blue dress did bring out her eyes. She was greeted wildly by the array of pirates and a few scattered women. Celeste appreciated the crowd's enthusiasm but she inwardly sighed, as her scanning eyes didn't find the one pirate she was looking for. She shook her head and focused back on her job.  
"Who's gonna' by me a drink when I get tired?" she yelled out above the noise.  
A middle-aged drunken pirate with a gray beard answered, "I'll by ye a hundred drinks if ye'll do more 'n sing to me, lassie!"  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You can only dream, Gibbs. I'll hold you to just the one." There were a few more ribald comments and then she got on with her performance. After several of the pirates' favorite songs, she stopped and nudged the man, Gibbs, with her foot. "I'm ready for that drink, Gibbs." There was no answer. The old pirate had fallen into a drunken stupor.  
"Any other buyers?" she called out. A dozen or more voices shouted "Aye!" in return and the bar was flooded with drink requests. Celeste grinned happily. There would be many free drinks tonight she could tell. Even though she wasn't particularly fond of the raw beer brewed in Tortuga, it did take her mind of the one thing missing right now in her life. Just then her best friend, Gwen poked her head of fiery red hair in the doorway of the tavern.  
"Celeste!" she called. She said more but Celeste couldn't make it out over the raucous atmosphere in the room so she beckoned Gwen to come closer. Elbowing and kicking the drunken pirates out of the way, Gwen made it to the middle of the room and shouted again. This time Celeste could hear what she said and could have kissed old Gibbs she was so happy.  
"Celeste! The Pearl's weighin' anchor!"  
"The Pearl?!"  
"The Pearl. Hurry Celeste! I think I can see the crew walking onto shore now."  
Without another word, Celeste copied her friend, shoving the pirates out of the way and dashed out the door. Two of the older and less drunk pirates laughed as the two women left.  
"Wonder which of 'em the lass favors? I'll bet me life it's the one they call Bootstrap. 'E's all my woman ever talks about when she gets disgusted with me." He imitated a woman's voice in a high falsetto, "Bill's so nice and handsome. Not like you, you old cur!"  
The second one chuckled, "No. It ain't Bootstrap. It's rumored 'e's got 'imself a respectable wife anyway. Fancy that! No, our Celeste's got ambition, mate."  
"Really? Who's she fancy then?"  
"Aye! She got 'erself the cap'n, she does, Jack Sparrow. You recollect 'im don't ya?"  
"Aye, that lazy seadog always did get all the luck!"  
  
Celeste ran with Gwen down to the dock, eager to see Jack again. He'd been away for a few months now. Normally she would have gone with him - she was as good at sailing a ship as any pirate in Tortuga - but rather unfortunately, another of her friends had fallen ill when he had been setting sail and, though Gwen had protested that she could handle it herself, Celeste had decided to stay. She stumbled and almost fell as the heel on one of her shoes broke and she cursed soundly whoever had thought up heels and dresses. She was still reaching down trying to yank off her shoes and still remain upright when a man walked up to her. Startled, she jumped upright and almost back into Gwen.  
  
"Ja-!" she began and stopped. Several more men circled round. Her eyes widened as she realized the identity of the man standing before her. "Barbosa." she said softly.  
"Yes, my dear. I must say, I'm surprised you remember me. You never paid much attention to the rest of the crew,"  
She stared back at him, "Where's Jack?"  
  
"Ah!" Barbosa cried, and gestured to the other men whom Celeste recognized as the Pearl's crew, "Boys, the lass wants to know where the Peal's old captain is. Anyone care to volunteer?"  
One of the crew, a short scruffy pirate spoke up, "Well, we don't really know."  
"Yes," purred Barbosa evilly, "You see dear, the island we made him governor of wasn't on our maps."  
"Yeah!" put in another pirate, this one tall and skinny with a fake eye, "And Cap'n Barbosa forgot to put the coordinates in the ship's log!"  
Celeste thought quickly trying to put all this in order, "They've left Jack on an island! That means.mutiny? Aboard the Pearl? I never did like Barbosa. How could this happen?" Emotionally, she was reeling from the information she had just received; outwardly, however, Celeste tried to maintain a strong stance. She glanced around her at all the crewmembers standing around her and Gwen.  
"Barbosa you pig!" she spat out, "You black-hearted scum! I have only this to say to you: rot in hell!" Barbosa gave a low laugh, "Who do you think you are, missy, to be telling me where I'll rot?" He reached up and stroked her cheek with his hand. Swiftly she shoved it away with a loud slap and glared at Barbosa.  
She hissed, "You killed the only man I'd ever let touch me, Barbosa! You can only dream!"  
Growling, Barbosa grabbed her arm and twisted it cruelly. "I'll teach you to talk that way to the captain of the Black Pearl!"  
"You'll never be the captain of the Pearl to me!" With that she twisted around and kneed Barbosa straight in the stomach. He gasped and before the crew could react, Celeste was off, grabbing Gwen's arm and yanking her along. They didn't stop running until they had reached the rooms where Celeste lived above one of the few stores in Tortuga.  
"Wow, Celeste!" cried Gwen, "I can't believe you stood up to Barbosa and the whole crew of the Pearl like that! It was amazing! I mean, I know I'd never..Celeste?"  
Gwen, getting no response, turned and watched her friend staring out the window. Moving a bit closer she could see the tears streaming down Celeste's face. Bustling over to her, Gwen gathered her in her arms and clucked like a mother hen.  
"Oh God, hun! I'm so sorry! It'll be ok though. You'll find someone else. You'll see!"  
"No Gwen," replied Celeste quietly, "It won't be ok. He's dead, Gwen. Gone. Jack's gone. I'll never see him again." She buried her head in Gwen's shoulder and cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
Golden rays of sunlight fell across Gwen's face in the morning, waking her gently from where she slept. Grumbling, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Stupid me. Forget to close the blinds again. I'll never get back to sleep!"  
Then she opened her eyes fully and remembered where she was - Celeste's rooms - and what had happened the night before. She looked around quickly but saw no Celeste. However, her eyes fell on a piece of folded parchment on the dresser with her name on the outside. She unfolded it and began reading.  
Gwen,  
By the time you read this I will probably be long gone. There's no reason for me to stay here on this rock anymore. I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye face to face but I knew if I tried to, you would convince me to stay. I don't know where I'm headed, just away from here and the memories. I know you're probably wondering why I'm leaving. After all, like you said, there are always more fish in the sea. I don't blame you for not understanding, Gwen. I don't think there are many that would on Tortuga. I said I don't know where I'm going, but I do know what I'm doing. Gwen, I'm going to find myself a ship and the best damned crew in the Caribbean! Someday maybe I'll be able to keep my promise to Barbosa. I'll make him rot in hell! If you happen to see him around town though Gwen, give him a message for me. Tell him that he should guard his pockets more carefully - either that or not fall asleep drunk in the streets! Good luck Gwen, in everything. Here's to our friendship! Maybe someday you'll see me cruise back into Tortuga.  
Best Wishes,  
Celeste  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	2. Gold Resurfaced

A/N: Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed! I appreciate the feedback. Characters from the movie make an appearance in this chapter. Again, I've tried to keep them in character as much as possible but constructive criticism on this point (and on any other) is greatly appreciated as well. Hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ten years later ..  
  
"We kindle and char and inflame and ignite,  
  
drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
  
We burn up the city we're really a fright,  
  
drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves,  
  
drink up me 'arites, Yo Ho,  
  
We're devils and blacksheep, we're really bad -"  
The faint singing stopped. "God damn it! What comes next? Really bad what?" Celeste thought. She opened her eyes. It hurt just to do that. "Where am I?" All she could see was the sky, blue and cloudless. She tried to turn her head to see to the side but it hurt too much and she gave up. She was lying on her back on something hard. It took a minute but she recognized that it was a large plank of wood - and it was floating. She remembered.  
It had been a hell of storm. She never seen one like it in the ten years she'd been sailing in her own ship and to top it off, she'd been sailing in unfamiliar waters. The winds had driven the ship onto an underwater reef on which it was now lying, also underwater. Celeste and her crew had abandoned the sinking boat and here she was floating on the ocean. God only knew what had happened to the rest.  
"My foot's wet," she noticed. She had kicked off both boots as she swam before she had found the board. Now, she attempted to move her legs back onto the plank but winced when she tried to do so. "Everything hurts. I'm so thirsty. If I could just turn my head.no, don't even think that. Sea water will kill you. How long have I been floating?" She couldn't answer her own question. Hours? Days? A week? She had no idea. A long time. With that last thought, she sighed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Later that evening, in Port Royale, Elizabeth and Will walked along the beach, happy just to be in each other's company and talking of the things young lovers are wont to. Darkness was beginning to fall over the beach and Elizabeth was about to suggest that they turn back when she saw something strange washed up on the shore.  
"It couldn't be.." she began.  
"No," answered Will, laughing, "we saw him board the Pearl, remember? It's probably a pile of driftwood, but we should look just in case." Will was partially right. It was a pile of driftwood but it was a plank of driftwood with a person - a woman - lying on it, unconscious. "Is she..?" asked Elizabeth quietly. Will bent and checked to see if the woman was breathing. "She's alive but just barely. She probably needs water and soon. Can we take her to your house?" Elizabeth nodded. Will bent again to gather the woman in his arms and they headed quickly to Governor Swann's house.  
  
Celeste woke up to warm daylight falling across her face, pleasant and completely unlike the harsh sunlight that had been beating down on her day after day. The first thing that she noticed was that her mouth didn't feel unbearably dry any more. Then she realized that her feet were completely dry as was the rest of her. Next, she tried to open her eyes. That didn't hurt anymore either; however, what she saw then astonished her. She lay on her back in a handsome four-poster canopy bed. Drapes were pulled almost shut across the big bay windows letting only enough sun to pleasantly light the room.  
"Where am I?" she thought, "and how in God's name did I get here?"  
She pushed aside the voluminous comforter that covered her, sat up, and noticed that instead of her usual baggy pants, loose blouse and bandanna holding back her hair, she wore a simple but elegant dressing gown and her hair was loose and brushed. Frowning in confusion she stood and walked across the room to the window. "Good, that didn't hurt either. I can make a quick getaway if I need to. Though to where I don't know." She pulled back the drapes and stared out the window. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the brilliant sunlight - it was almost midday - but soon she could see the entire layout of the port from her position at the window. She studied it for a while before it registered in her memory. She knew this place! It was Port Royale! A major port of Her Majesty's Navy! And a huge commotion was going on in the harbor area, dozens of red-coated men loading the largest ship. "Great. What a wonderful place for a pirate to be shipwrecked. My luck continues to improve. At least they haven't noticed the medallion." She reached for the gold pendant hanging from a gold chain around her neck rubbing it's rough surface. On both sides, the pendant had an engraved skull and crossbones. It was the only thing she had that she could use against Barbosa now that she had heard what the curse had done to him. If she ever ran into him. Ten years she had been sailing the Caribbean on her ship and not once had she run into the Pearl. To some pirates, that would've been a dream come true but to Celeste it was pure frustration.  
But there was no more time for such thoughts. "Redcoats or no redcoats. I have to leave here and fast. Now to find my clothes." Look as she would though, she couldn't find any sign of her old attire. Then the door to the bedroom opened, interrupting her search.  
"Oh good!" Elizabeth exclaimed at seeing the other woman up and about, "I was hoping you'd be awake by now." She shut the door behind her and set the tray of food she was carrying on a small table. Celeste watched her carefully. "Do they know I'm a pirate?" she wondered.  
"Please sit down and eat," Elizabeth went on, "You must be famished!"  
Celeste sat, still watching Elizabeth, picked up a fork but did not eat. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"I rather think I should be asking the questions!" said Elizabeth laughing, "My name is Elizabeth Swann. I'm the daughter of Governor Swann. This is our home."  
"So we are in Port Royale. I thought as much."  
Elizabeth nodded, "May I ask your name then?"  
"Most call me Celeste."  
"You don't have a last name?"  
"'T'was supposed to be Sparrow," she thought, but aloud only said, "No."  
A slightly puzzled look appeared on Elizabeth's face but it disappeared when she noticed that Celeste had yet to take a bite of the food. "Please, don't let my talking stop you from eating. I know you have to be starving!"  
Celeste let her gaze linger on the younger woman a second more and then began to eat. The food was good. Better than anything she'd ever had on her ship. She would miss the Nereid but not its food. She ate in silence for several minutes before asking, to make conversation, "What's all the commotion down at the docks for?"  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Commodore Norrington is going pirate- hunting. He wishes to be remembered as the man who caught Captain Jack Sparrow not the one who let him escape."  
Celeste's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God! Did she just say what I think she did? It's not possible. Not even imaginable. It can't be him. Or can it.?"  
"D..did you say Jack Sparrow?"  
Elizabeth didn't notice the surprise and incredulity in the other woman's eyes and cheerfully went on. "Oh yes, Will (my fiancée) and I had quite the adventure very recently with Jack. As a matter of fact, he only left yesterday, a few hours before we found you."  
"A few hours? Can I really have missed him by only that much? But the curse. What about Barbosa and the Pearl?"  
This time, Elizabeth noticed that her guest was lost in a perplexing train of thought. She gently laid her hand on Celeste's arm. "Are you ok?"  
Celeste shoook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Fine, just fine," she answered, "Tell me more about this adventure."  
Elizabeth happily obliged, filling in her strange visitor about her, Will and Jack's escapades ending the curse and restoring Jack to his ship. When she had finished, Celeste murmured, "Yes.then I suppose.it must be him!"  
"Who?" asked Elizabeth, her brow furrowed trying to make sense of this unusual woman's words, "Jack? or Barbosa?"  
"Both," she said sharply as if issuing back into reality, "One I loved and the other's grave I would spit on if he had one."  
"I'm going to hope Barbosa was the latter and if I'm right, he does have a grave to spit on."  
"Not possible."  
"What?"  
"Not possible. The curse, it's not ended."  
"You're mistaken. It is. I saw Barbosa die myself."  
"It is you who is mistaken," said Celeste looking Elizabeth calmly in the eye, "The curse is not ended or if it was it was only before this touched the water." With those words she reached for the medallion she wore around her neck. Elizabeth gasped. The medallion was no simple piece of pirate gold. It was a piece of the Aztec treasure.  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	3. Revelations

A/N: Another big thanks to those of y'all that reviewed! Every comment is appreciated. Oh yeah, Jack finally makes an appearance in this chapter! Enjoy y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Will, "You're a pirate. You knew - you.loved - Jack Sparrow. And you have a piece of the cursed treasure."  
Celeste nodded. She, Elizabeth and Will sat in the drawing room of the governor's house. Governor Swann had conveniently left and Elizabeth had sent all the servants away. Celeste was now wearing her preferred lose pants and blouse, complete with a leather belt and sword that Will had provided as her old one had been lost I the shipwreck.  
"Could you please explain, then, how Barbosa managed to die?" Will continued.  
"I'm actually not too clear on that myself. I don't specialize in ancient curses, you know. The only thing I can figure is that one of the pieces that got put back was a fake - albeit a very, very good fake - and the, well, whatever knows that the pieces are back, didn't know it."  
"But how could it not?"  
"Patience, Turner, patience. I'm getting' to that part! The, uh, curse thing, didn't know that this piece existed so it accepted the fake. Remember what Elzabeth sad about how the gold touching the water made the sea almost swell? This medallion never touched the sea until my shipwreck. It wasn't until then that the curse thing knew there was a fake. So the curse has been re-engaged."  
Will looked reasonably satisfied with that argument but Elizabeth had a frightened look on her face. "Will, this means Jack's in trouble."  
"How do you mean?"  
"All the cursed pirates. The Commodore left their bodies on the island. If Celeste is right, and it sounds like she is, they aren't dead anymore. And Jack is heading back to that island."  
Realization of this simple fact dawned on both Will and Celeste's faces.  
"Then there's only one thing we can do," said Will.  
"What?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Steal a ship and help Jack!" "Back to pirating! Finally!" Celeste grinned, "The word is commandeer, Will, commandeer. Nautical term, savvy?" Will rolled his eyes and laughed. This woman definitely knew Jack Sparrow. There was no doubt.  
  
Meanwhile, many leagues away and oblivious to any and all revelations about the resurgence of ancient curses and lost lovers, Jack Sparrow was happily navigating his beloved Pearl back to a certain island where certain riches awaited him and his crew. The sun was setting fiery red in the cloudless Caribbean sky. It was a beautiful sight and Jack sighed as he enjoyed his newfound freedom. "I was right when I told the lass that a ship is freedom. Nothin' can possibly compare to the feelin' of skimmin' along on the open ocean."  
The sun had now sunk below the horizon and twinkling stars began to appear in the sky. Reluctantly, Jack relinquished the wheel and headed to his cabin for some well-deserved rum. A while later, he reemerged back on deck, holding a bottle and weaving back and forth both from the rum and his usual habit. At first he didn't notice the horrified looks his crew gave him and how they shrank back but when rum splashed on his boots from a mouthful he knew he had swallowed, he knew something was wrong. Slowly he focused his eyes on the hand that was holding the bottle. However, it was not a normal hand but a skeletal one. The bottle dropped from his hand and fell with a crash onto the deck. Then Jack turned and ran back into his cabin.  
Ana-maria was the only one of the crew who dared to follow him. Fearful, she peered into the cabin and was relieved to see the captain as his normal self. She entered cautiously and whispered, "Jack, what was that? What in hell did we see?"  
Jack raised his head from his hands and stared at Ana-maria, "The curse. It's not broken. It's come back."  
  
Even further away, on the island, the blood vanished from the wounds on the dozens of bodies that lay there. Gashes closed up and lacerations healed. Slowly the dead began to awaken. Blinking and stretching, they rose, wondering what had happened and why they were alive again. Barbosa himself stood and looked up in amazement at his newly risen crew. Then, almost frightened at the expected result, he stretched out his hand to a patch of moonlight filtering into the cave. The fleshy hand transformed immediately into bone and an evil smile crossed Barbosa's face. The monkey jumped to his shoulder and chattered in his ear. Other than that sound there was silence.  
"Gentlemen," Barbosa addressed his crew, "welcome back! Hopefully, we will be able to extend that welcome to a dear friend of ours very soon. I believe you know who I am talking about."  
A tall, thin crew member with an odd wooden eye spoke up, "How d'you know 'e'll be back, Capn'?"  
"Oh, I know he will. What pirate can resist this treasure?" He gestured to the wealth piled up around him. "And he arrives, gentlemen, he will be a deadman. Literally!"  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	4. Commandeer, nautical term, savvy?

A/N: A hello to all my loyal readers! I'm going out of town for the next few days so I won't be able to update till Saturday night. Even so, please keep reviewing. I really appreciate all the reviews I get! Also, if I have something wrong (haven't seen the movie in a while I have to confess) please let me know so I can fix it. Hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, you want to tell me how we're going to steal - excuse me, commandeer - a ship, manage to sail it with just the two of us after the fastest ship in the Caribbean while evading bloody Norrington as well as finding that damned island, not to mention killing several dozen undead pirates?"  
"Two of us, Will Turner?" Elizabeth interrupted his tirade, "There will be three. I do plan on going!"  
"Elizabeth, you can't go with us! God only knows all the things that could happen to you. I cannot allow you to put yourself in t hat danger."  
"You are not my husband yet, Will, and I'll go if I wish. Jack is my friend as well as yours!"  
"I would have expected more of ye, lad, what with all Elizabeth's told me about ye on your last adventure." Both Will and Elizabeth turned to Celeste. "When does the ship leave?"  
"You mean the one the Commadore plans to sail in?"  
"Yup."  
"Tomorrow morning. Dawn."  
"Then it's settled. We board tonight."  
  
At midnight that night, a lone lifeboat set out from the dock and slowly and silently headed for the Dauntless. Three black cloaked figures climbed aboard, escaping the eyes of the guards and crept down into the hold. The lifeboat sank quietly as it began to fill with water seeping through the holes bored in it.  
  
The Pearl continued to sail through the night blackened waters of the Caribbean on course for Isle de Muerta. Jack had holed himself up in his cabin. His entire crew hadn't seen him since last night. Instead of his usual half-drunk, droll grin was a look of fear. He paced in his cabin, back and forth, back and forth. Every so often , he stopped and nervously extended his hand to the patch of moonlight that his windows let in, hoping that it wouldn't be true. Then, the fear in his eyes would grow as he watched his hand turn from flesh to bone. He snatched it back quickly and resumed pacing.  
"How could this happen? Those nights, between the fight and last night, nothing! Why now? God damn it, I wish I'd never picked up the bloody coin!"  
Unconsciously, his hand hovered over the spot where Barbosa had stabbed him. The wound that would have been fatal had he not taken the coin.  
"I hope ye're happy in hell, Barbosa! You and all the rest of yer scurvy mutineers!"  
He reached for the bottle of rum standing on a table. Beside it and on the floor were littered several other identical bottles.  
"Only one thing for it, I s'pose. Full speed to Isle de Muerta to find out what in bloody hell went wrong!"  
  
Port Royale was full of the sounds of goodbyes and good lucks for the redcoats departing on the Dauntless after the infamous Jack Sparrow. Food, drink and other provisions had been stowed the day before so no one noticed the three extra guests. Governor Swann did wonder where his daughter and that young blacksmith were. He thought she would have at least come to bid the Commodore farewell - there was still time to change her mind after all. The three stowaways listened silently to the noises above them. Eventually, they felt the lurch as the ship was loosened from her moorings and set sail.  
"Best settle down to sleep for a while," whispered Celeste, "We won't strike for a while."  
  
By late afternoon, the Dauntless had made good time. Port Royale was lost far behind in the distance. Norrington surveyed his men with satisfaction. Yes, everything was running smoothly. With luck and skill, they would catch the pirate and this time no arrogant young blacksmith was going to save him. With one last glance, he turned from his position on the upper platform and headed back to his cabin. Closing the door, he poured himself a glass of choice wine he had thought to bring and was just about to put the glass to his lips when he felt cold steel touch his throat. He stiffened.  
"Commodore, I am truly sorry," a sarcastic voice said, "but I am afraid I am going to need your ship."  
His eyes flickered down . At his throat was a sword, the blade just millimeters from his neck. He tried to regain the upper hand.  
"And what are you planning to do? One person cannot sail this ship."  
"Mayhap one ordinary person cannot but one pirate captain and a few redcoats can - with your help."  
"What makes you think I'll help you?"  
"I think you will, commodore. I think you will. After all, we're going in your direction and I have a small business proposition for you."  
"I will not accept any proposition from a pirate!"  
"Why don't you be a nice redcoat and listen to me proposal first, savvy? Just drop the sword and pistol to the floor and I'll move me sword."  
Norrington did as his captor said, hoping to take advantage of a weak spot if he could find one. The sword was removed from his throat and he heard his sword and gun being kicked across the room. "All right now mate, just turn around slowly and sit on that nice big comfy bed o'yours." Again, the commodore obeyed the order. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his attacker. Celeste stood before him, sword in her right hand, gun in her left pointing straight at Norrington.  
""What I want redcoat, is for you to order all but two men into the lifeboats. Port Royale's only a day away - they'll make it fine. Don't worry, we'll give 'em water and such. Then I want you and your two men to help me sail to Isla de Muerta. Or, I could always kill you."  
"Nice try pirate, but I'm afraid I shall have to refuse. I think I have the upper hand here. Think about the odds you are up against." "The odds are great I'll admit but I have one card I haven't played yet. I hear you have a fondness for a certain lass back at the Port." The commodore stiffened at this remark and Celeste smiled to herself at this. "Good," she thought, "Hit a nerve." Aloud, she continued without missing a beat. "You see, if you don't do as I say, she's going to join the nice row of pirates you've got strung up out there, savvy?"  
"Your men would never get to Elizabeth!"  
"Men? Did I say men? No, didn't think so. You'd be surprised who's going to do the job." She laughed maliciously.  
"Even if you had someone that could get past the entire fort, you would never be able to relay a message to them from the brig."  
She laughed again, "That's where you're wrong redcoat. If'n I don't give 'em the signal they're waitin' for, there's a small fast ship waiting to take the news direct back to Port Royale. You'd never catch 'em."  
The commodore's brow furrowed as he digested this information. He didn't want to believe it - couldn't believe it. But the damned pirate seemed so convincing. And she had to have had it planned, otherwise, how'd she end up on the ship? She wouldn't have come alone without a plan. After some moments, he looked back up into the barrel of Celeste's gun.  
"So redcoat, what's it gonna be?"  
He took a deep breath. This was going to ruin his career. But Elizabeth was worth it. "I'll do as you say."  
  
Thanks to the soldier's training of complete obedience to authority and to Norrington's efficiency, the soldiers were off the ship and into the lifeboats in only a few hours. The two men the commodore had chosen pulled up the anchor and the Dauntless resumed her voyage with Celeste at the helm. She sauntered over to the commodore and his men (whose swords and guns had been removed). The commodore removed his head from his hands where he had silently been contemplating what to do now that his life and reputation were ruined.  
"Commodore," said Celeste with a smile, "I'd like to introduce ye to my companions. Instead o' sailing off to kill the fair Elizabeth, they decided to come aboard and help."  
Confusion was written all over the poor commodore's face. "What.how? There's been no ship drawn up all day!"  
"Aye, they've been here all along!" As if on cue two figures appeared. Norrington stared, his eyes bugging out of his head. The two men looked on frightened at their commander's appearance. He looked like a man recently gone insane.  
"Meet Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, commodore!"  
Norrington spluttered and attempted to speak but no words came out. Eventually he stopped trying and simply let his head fall into his hands again.  
"Did you have to be so cruel, Celeste?" asked Elizabeth in a low voice, "Couldn't you have thought of a different bluff?"  
Celeste turned in disbelief to the younger woman. "A different bluff? What did you want me to say to the man, lass? Hi, my name's Celeste and I'm a pirate. Can me and my two friends take over yer ship so we can sail to end a curse and save another pirate's life? This isn't cruel. This is kindness compared to what that damned Barbosa and his bloody crew will do to the Pearl's crew if they can. I know Barbosa and I know pirates so don't you talk to me about cruelty!" She stormed off toward the upper deck.  
Elizabeth turned to Will. "I didn't mean."  
"I know you didn't but think about her point of view right now. She's facing the possibility of losing Jack to Barbosa again after she's just found out he's alive. I would have tricked Norrington a thousand times if it would've helped me get you back."  
Elizabeth smiled. "You're right, Will. It was only common sense using me against the commodore. After all, he does have a reason to be jealous!"  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	5. Drunken Dreams and Deadmen

A/N: Sorry for the wait my wonderful reviewers! I was out of town on a trip to Hilton Head Island with my tennis team. Four and a half hours of tennis a day. It was certainly an experience. We did have a lotta fun though, going out to dinner and all. We played mini-golf at the pirate-themed place and all I could think about was what Jack would say if we could've taken him to a place like that! We definitely got some laughs out of that one. Well, I know y'all want the story and not some random author's note, so I'll quit it now. A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!! Hope y'all continue to enjoy!  
  
1. Oh yeah! I've noticed that italics on my computer don't show up on  
fanfiction.net (If any of ya'll know how to make that work please  
let me know!!) For now I've decided to use dashes to represent  
thoughts.  
/../ denotes thoughts  
* * * * denotes a flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Night was falling over the Caribbean beginning to turn the jewel colored waters into mysterious black deeps. Celeste sat up at the bow of the ship alone enjoying the feel of the ocean spray as it hit her face. The sunset was beautiful and she had a perfect view. Carefully, she poured herself another glass of wine that she had pilfered from the commodore's stash. Two other bottles rolled around on the deck behind her. The commodore, being the "gentlemen" he was, had nothing stronger aboard than a light dinner wine. She wanted to get drunk, dead drunk, and after three bottles the alcohol was finally beginning to have an effect.  
"Not even one bottle of bloody rum on the entire ship. There was always rum aboard the Pearl. How could there not be with a Captain like Jack? Jack."  
She stole a glance behind her. No sign of the crew - if you could call it that. She sighed to herself. No one to see her get drunk. Before now, she hadn't had time to remember. Now that she did, the old emotions came pouring back. For some people, memories brought happiness; for her they only contained pain - pain for what she had lost. The three years she and Jack had shared had been the best of her life. The ten years since that horrible night had been hell.  
She took another swallow of wine relishing the smooth passage of the wine down her throat and the warmth it filled her with. The commodore had good taste in wine, she had to give him that. She watched the waves break on the bow of the ship. Her eyelids felt leaden and slowly the waves all seemed to melt together as her vision swam. She yawned and let her eyes close.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
/"Now that I'm captain of this ship we're free, love. We can go where ever we want. The world's ours."/  
She smiled as she heard him whisper the words in her ear. His breath felt warm and his beard tickled the soft skin of her neck. They stood together at the front of the ship, his arms wrapped around her.  
/"Freedom,"/ she whispered back.  
/"Aye, freedom, plunder and all the rum we can drink!"/  
She turned slightly in his arms to look at him, an expression of mock outrage on her face. /"Is that all you ever think of, Jack Sparrow? Rum, rum and more rum?"/  
/"Captain, love. 'Tis Captain Jack Sparrow now. And yes, 'tis the only thing I do think about, 'cept for you."/  
He leaned forward to kiss her but was thwarted by his captain's hat which bumped into her forehead. Laughing, she grabbed it from his head and tossed it away. The wind took it and it gently blew off the ship into the ocean. He looked after it, feigning incredible sorrow.  
/"Not my hat, luv! 'Twas brand-new!"/  
/"Buy another one, Captain Jack Sparrow."/ He grinned and kissed her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Celeste was startled out of her sleep by a loud clatter. She looked around, her vision slowly settling down. 'Twas only a small crate of provisions that had been left on deck. She rubbed her eyes, blinking quickly as she tried to wake up. How long had she slept? Her back was sore from sleeping where she had dropped on the hard deck. Still night - a few hours then. She staggered to the rail and looked down. Her heart jumped. It was a good thing this ship had a flat bottom. Even through the night blackened waters, she could see the reef below them. A couple feet lower and they would have foundered on it. She breathed deeply and stepped back. The reef meant something else though. Two days 'til they reached Isle de Muerta. Two days until she saw Jack again.  
/"My dream.so real. Has it really been ten years since then? My God, ten years. One can change people. How many has ten changed him? I don't know if I can bear it if he's changed."/ Her thoughts spun around and trailed off. She shook her head and heaved the empty wine bottle over the rail, listening with satisfaction to the small splash it made. /"Two days." /  
  
Though the Pearl had left only a day ahead of the Dauntless, it arrived at Isle de Muerta almost two days ahead of the navy ship. Laughter, singing and other banter rung out from the crew as the Pearl dropped anchor. Even Jack joined in. It was mid-morning and he could forget for a little while that he was separated from his crew by a centuries old curse that should have been broken. That and several bottles of rum had mysteriously disappeared from the ship's hold.  
Lifeboats dropped and the crew rowed slowly into the cave systems penetrating the isle leaving few behind to guard the ship. Their thoughts on the riches that lay ahead, they took no notice of the skeletons - and lack of skeletons - that lay in their path. The boats docked with a bump and the crew fanned out among the treasure. The click and clink of trinkets being tossed about swiftly permeated the pirates' talk.  
Alone, Jack walked slowly up the largest pile of treasure towards the stone box housing the cursed gold. He gazed into it, an amused look on his face. Strange that such small trinkets could impact a life so much. The coins had cost him a good friend, his ship - twice - and even love. He had thought he was rid of them but it looked as if they would continue to plague him. The one on the golden chain still lay on top, the one Bootstrap had given the lad. He reached down to touch it and instinctively drew his hand back. He laughed at himself. /"Isn't like it's going to hurt now!"/ The motion disturbed the pile of gold and it shifted exposing some of the coins on the bottom. Jack was about to turn away when something caught his eye - one of the coins that had been lying at the bottom. Slowly, he turned back around. There was something different about it. He picked it and the one next to it up to compare. There was no doubt now. It was different. The color was just a bit too bright, as if it had been polished recently, and it was just slightly smaller than the other.  
/"It's an imitation and a bloody good one! That's why the curse isn't broken! But then.the whelp's wasn't the last one like Barbosa thought. There's another, but who has it?"/  
Jack was interrupted from his reverie by screams coming from one of the smaller caves. Yells began breaking out all around him. His reflexes kicked into action before he even realized what was going on. He whipped around, drew his sword and barely had time to sidestep as the body of one of his crew members fell toward him.  
/"Gibbs!"/ he thought. Out loud he yelled, "What in bloody hell is going on?"  
"We're being attacked!" came an answering yell from another pirate.  
"Brilliant observation mate, but what I want to know is who's doing the attackin', savvy?"  
"We are," came a sinister voice from behind him. Jack knew that voice all too well but he hadn't thought he'd ever hear it again. He turned to face a sword point and brought his own up to meet it.  
"Barbosa."  
"Pleased that you recognized me."  
"Sorry if I seem a bit surprised mate, but you see, thing is, you're supposed to be dead."  
"You forgot one thing."  
"What's that?"  
Aping Jack's voice and eccentricities, Barbosa replied, "I'm Captain ---- Barbosa!"  
"You'll never be captain of the Pearl again."  
"Oh really? Tell that to me crew." He gestured behind Jack.  
Jack sighed theatrically wishing someone would appear in /front/ of him once in a while and turned yet again. Barbosa's entire cursed crew stood below them.  
Almost as one, the damned pirates grinned and a chorus of "Kill 'im" broke out. Jack laughed. "Nice try lads but ye can't kill me! Terribly sorry to disappoint you but the curse is stuck on me too!"  
The chorus died out and it was silent for a moment before someone yelled out, "Then throw 'im in the brig and let's leave. I want this bloody curse done with!" The crowd took up the cry.  
"Now, now, me lads," spoke Barbosa calmly, "There's no need to be rushing away. Remember how badly those wounds hurt when we were fightin the good commodore and his men? They didn't kill us but they hurt, didn't they? I'm suggestin we take a little retribution for that pain on our good friend Jack here. What'da ye say?"  
The swell of cheers filled the cave and drowned out Jack's reply, "Captain! It's Captain Jack to you matey!"  
  
One person heard Jack's voice though and, in spite of the situation, chuckled to herself. Her captain always had to keep up appearances no matter how dire the circumstances. Ana-Maria's laughter quickly died away though as she looked out from her hiding spot behind a large stone formation. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at the bodies of all her former friends strewn about the cave like so many dead dogs. She slowly backed down the cave behind her. They couldn't kill Jack just yet and there was no sense in getting caught before she could do something to help - though what she could do she had no idea. She had seen Jack remove something from the stone chest and look at it strangely. Perhaps it was a clue about the strange reappearance of the curse. She cast one last look at the strange and ghastly gathering in the main chamber and quietly crept out.  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	6. Plans Newly Hatched

A/N: Hi again! 'Tis me! Still thankful for my wonderful reviewers!! I'm sorry to any Norrington lovers out there (if there are any - who can love anyone who hates Jack? lol!) if I made him a little mean in this chapter but it was necessary! Please read and I hope y'all enjoy!!  
  
1. Oh yeah! I've noticed that italics on my computer don't show up on  
fanfiction.net (If any of ya'll know how to make that work please  
let me know!!) For now I've decided to use dashes to represent  
thoughts.  
/../ denotes thoughts  
* * * * denotes a flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Norrington stared aghast at the island looming in the distance. /"We are headed back there?"/ He shook his head. /"But of course. Except for Ms. Swann, these are pirates sailing my ship. That woman and the blacksmith!"/ He growled to himself, staring at the rapidly approaching island. The sound of roguish laughter beside him made him cringe.  
"Now redcoat, we wouldn't wanna be shirkin' our duties, now would we?"  
"I would be shirking my duties, pirate, if I did anything you told me."  
"Tsk, tsk," said Celeste, as she let her hand drift down to the pistol shoved into the makeshift belt around her waist and looking meaningfully in Elizabeth's direction, "That isn't anyway to talk to your captain, is it?"  
"You wouldn't kill her. I've seen the way you three talk. She regards you as her friend though God only knows why!"  
"Aye, you're correct in that redcoat. I won't kill the lass. However, you and yer men are a different story. Did you really think I was gonna sail right back into the port and give you yer ship back?" Norrington stared hard at her and then turned away to help his men. Celeste watched him go and smiled. She and Will could've handled the vessel on their own, albeit with difficulty, but the commodore and his men would be extremely useful later. /"Only a few more hours 'till that son of a bitch dies!"/  
  
Celeste scanned the horizon from the crow's nest. Isle de Muerta was very close now. The ocean around was all clear except for a small black shape on one side of the island. She squinted her eyes at it for a moment and then realized what it was. Quickly she climbed down from her perch seizing a rope about halfway down and dropping quickly to the deck, landing with a hollow thud.  
"Redcoat!" she yelled, issuing orders with a quick efficiency, "tack the Dauntless to port. There's a ship on the island's starboard side and I don't want us noticed!"  
Norrington briefly entertained the thought of directly disobeying her orders and tacking right instead of left but dismissed the thought from his mind. He was rather too fond of his own life.  
Will and Elizabeth stepped out on deck from down below. "What now, Cap'n?" he asked.  
"We anchor on the left side of the island and have ourselves a look see inside. Unless I'm much mistaken, that's the Pearl anchored o'er there and that's either very good or very bad."  
  
The lifeboat drifted silently into the small cave entrance pulled along by muffled oars. Celeste squinted, trying to see into the inky darkness of the cave. The air was getting steadily colder and the gold medallion hanging around her neck felt like ice. Then she felt something even colder - the feel of cold steel against her throat. She swiftly held up her hand, signaling for an end to rowing. The paddles quieted but the sword remained in place. A voice issued out of the darkness, gruff but with a distinct feminine edge,  
"Tell me yer name or my sword will taste yer blood."  
Not wanting to argue with an opponent she couldn't see, Celeste decided the only option was to answer. "I be Captain Celeste, formerly of the Neried now of the Dauntless."  
Norrington stiffened at her last words but with them, the sword was removed. The voice spoke again but this time, it's feminine sound was much more pronounced, "Celeste? The same Celeste that sailed on the Black Pearl ten years ago?"  
Inwardly, Celeste breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken some anxious moments if recall but she remembered the voice and this last statement confirmed it. "Cap'n Celeste if'n ye don't mind. Ana-maria! 'Tis good to hear ye again! Can't really say see, ya know?"  
"Come this way a bit." Gingerly, Celeste stepped out of the lifeboat towards the direction the voice had come and felt dry rock beneath her feet. The others followed suit. Elizabeth gently tugged at Celeste's sleeve and whispered, "How do you know Ana-maria?"  
Celeste grinned though Elizabeth couldn't see. "Aye, Ana got herself to be a real fixture at Tortuga a'fore I left. Always wantin' to sail on some ship or other but none o' the piraet's would have it. They have a little saying, see. Women on ships is bad luck. I suppose I'm livin' proof o' that."  
The little company blinked as daylight streaming in from an opening in the tunnel roof suddenly assaulted their eyes. Will was the first to recover.  
"What's the situation, Ana-maria? Celeste says she saw the Pearl anchored at the island."  
"The situation, Will Turner, is that the curse is back and no one knows why. We sailed here to find an answer and Barbosa and the old crew were waiting for us. The Pearl's crew is dead, every last one of 'em 'cept me 'n Jack. Only reason I'm not dead is I managed to his in 'ere and the only reason Jack ain't is the damned curse. Look, ye can see for yerselves if'n ye want." She motioned further up the passage.  
Celeste walked slowly up it followed closely by Will and the others. A small window opened in the rock looking down into the main chamber. Celeste put her eye to it and gasped at what she saw. Bodies littered the cave floor and dried blood was splattered all over the riches piled around. Some of the bodies still clutched swords but others had fallen face forwards onto the ground, struck before they had a chance to draw. In her ten years of pirating, Celeste had never seen a sight like this. Will turned from his view with a stern, harsh look on his face. Elizabeth looked very pale and even Norrington had a look of shock on his face.  
"They didn't even move the bodies!" whispered Celeste in disgust, "Cursed and damned though that crew is, they could've afforded the dead that much respect."  
"Aye," Ana-maria agreed, "I've been 'ere three days and I've not found a better view. Not one finger have they laid to even straighten things."  
"It is a horrible sight." Elizabeth put in.  
"So, pirate," spoke up Norrington suddenly, "what's your dashing plan now? The Pearl's crew dead as they deserve, a host of undead pirates who'd love to kill you and you long lost lover taken captive by them?"  
"How did you know that?" she growled menacingly.  
The commodore either didn't notice or didn't care that the look she was giving him most closely resembled the look a smake gives its prey before it strikes and continued. "Did you think no one heard you that night you decided to sample my wine? I heard every word you mumbled in your drunken sleep! A worthless pirate and his little whore, how charming!"  
Before Norrington could react, Celeste had whipped the pistol out from her belt and bashed him across the jaw with the barrel. She advanced on the man lying sprawled on the floor of the cave, blood seeping down his face.  
"Don't you dare mock me, redcoat! If I didn't need your worthless hide alive for insurance, I'd slit your miserable whining throat right now! I'll spare you this time. After all, we all must 'ave some pity in us and 'tis a sad thing when fools mock what they can't have!"  
She glared at Norrington a moment more and then back to Ana-maria. "What's happening out there then, mate? Ye've been watching." Her words were lighthearted but Elizabeth could see that it was a front. The commodore's words had touched a chord but whether it was 'long lost lover taken captive' or 'worthless little whore' she didn't know. The small sparks of pain in the pirate captiness's eyes led her to believe the former though.  
"It was three days ago they attacked us. They've been waitin' round a while having they're 'fun' with Jack. Course they cain't kill'im but that hasn't stopped 'em from practicin' their swordplay. They're getting' ready to ship off now, lookin' for what'er it 'tis that keeps the curse."  
"They won't 'ave to look far then." Ana-maria's eyes grew wide as she looked at the gold medallion. Quickly, Celeste explained what had happened and why the curse wasn't broken.  
"So we seem to have but one choice, mates." she finished, "We've gotta make sure they come back 'ere, and we've gotta get Jack outta their hands a'fore we break the curse. Now, since we're facin' a ship load o' undead pirates, I'm seein' that one way."  
"Join the curse ourselves," whispered Will, half to himself.  
"Right on, lad. We take the gold, I scuttle onto the Pearl and you four stay here to guard this." She unhooked the chain around her neck and tossed the medallion to Will. "Hide it somewhere good 'till I get back, lad."  
Will nodded, "But how can we be sure they'll come back here?"  
"The gold calls to them, Will." Elizabeth spoke, "They can feel it. That's how they found me in Port Royal."  
Celeste nodded in assent, "All right Ana-maria, what's my time-frame? Can ye get us to the close enough to the gold without being seen?"  
"I've heard 'em say they plan to leave at dusk and aye, that I can Celeste. Come, we've got no time too lose."  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	7. Reunion, Of Sorts

A/N: I'm back yet again with another thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers! Thank y'all a whole bunch! I just wanted to let y'all know that I won't be able to update again till about Tuesday night. We're going on our senior beach trip and unfortunately, there will be absolutely no computers there. Oh well, I'll have to live without my pirates fanfiction for a few days. can already feel myself going into withdrawal! Hopefully y'all will enjoy what I've got now though (and review! ( )!  
  
1. Oh yeah! I've noticed that italics on my computer don't show up on  
fanfiction.net (If any of ya'll know how to make that work please  
let me know!!) For now I've decided to use dashes to represent  
thoughts.  
/../ denotes thoughts  
* * * * denotes a flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Celeste swore the cursed crew of the Pearl could here her think, she was so close. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. How many times had she stolen aboard a ship? Plenty. How many times had she stowed aboard a ship crewed by the damned? Never. She fingered the gold piece in her pocket. Not like the could kill her now. Yes, that part of the plan had gone off well. She was cursed as well as them and the medallion she had stolen was safe back on Isle de Muerta hopefully well hidden by Will. She was banking on the fact that Barbosa knew none of this. Now all she had to do was wait for the ship to turn back toward the island, free Jack and make their escape. Should be easy, right?  
She tensed and her heart leapt into her throat as she heard footsteps coming her way. She squeezed herself tighter into the dark recess she had found scarcely daring to breathe. The footsteps passed quickly without stopping. She had been working her way down towards the brig all night hopping quickly from hidden niche to dark corner. The Pearl hadn't left at dusk as planned but had been delayed by its greedy crew until past midnight. She listened carefully for anybody and, hearing nothing, darted out towards the stairs. Last level. But before one foot had touched the top stair a loud screech rang out behind her.  
Quick as a cat, she spun around and dove at the screaming monkey. And missed. She landed loudly on top of a crate and just barely had time to duck behind it as the clattering of boots came to her ears. The monkey, however, had seen her hide and with wild signals and screams, pointed directly to the crate. Celeste was hauled roughly to her feet by two pirates, one short and one with only one eye. The short one grinned lewdly at her. "Well, well, if it ain't a purty little poppet! What'dya think, mate? Think the cap'n'd like a look at 'er?"  
  
"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole if you promised me all the rum in Tortuga!" Celeste yelled. For the past three hours, she had been tied to the mast on the upper deck vainly trying to slap away the wandering hands of crewmembers. Her only consolations had been that dawn had arrived by the time she was brought on deck so her game wasn't given away and, the Pearl had turned back toward Isle de Muerta. Finally, her "little chitchat with the cap'n" as the crew called it, had begun.  
"Now, now, is that any way to be talking to the captain o' the Pearl?" asked Barbosa almost purring with satisfaction.  
"You ain't the cap'n of the Pearl, Barbosa, and never will be!"  
"Oh that's right. And I had almost forgotten. You were one of the few loyal to Jack. So was Bootstrap Bill. Did anyone ever tell you what happened to him?"  
Celeste spat at Barbosa for answer. "Well then, " he continued, "Perhaps you'd like to ask him yourself." An evil grin split Barbosa's face and Celeste swallowed. Time to play her cards, now or never.  
"Ye'll never find that missin' coin if'n ye kill me."  
"Missin' coin?"  
"Aye. Remember my parting message from Tortuga? Guard yer pockets more carefully Barbosa. That musta been a nice imitation ye had made."  
"We have no need of yer help, lass. We can feel the gold."  
"Even on Isle de Muerta, with that whole chest full o'medallions?"  
"Aye! That we can!" Barbosa was getting angry now and he turned to his men. "Lads! Let's send our lady friend on a nice swim, shall we? And drag up that mangy excuse fer a pirate from the brig to go with 'er. Watchin' 'er die, will hurt Jack more'n we ever could!" Two pirates instantly leapt off to do his bidding.  
Celeste was too shocked to speak. Perhaps her plan would work after all. The island was just becoming visible on the horizon and in a matter of minutes, she'd be with Jack, free of Barbosa. Jack. Instinctively, she gulped. *"Ten years can change a person a lot. Look at me. Bar singer to pirate captain. Perhaps.perhaps there's someone else now. I couldn't hope that after all this time."* Her thoughts were interrupted by the jeers of the as they slowly made way for the two pirates and their prisoner. All she could do when she saw him was stare. He hadn't changed. Oh, sure, he was a little older, a little darker, and his walk was definitely a bit more affected but it was him. It was her Jack. She wanted to run to him, to make sure that this wasn't some crazy joke, that he really was alive but the ropes tying her to the mast didn't budge. Besides, she didn't want to give Barbosa that satisfaction anyhow. So she satisfied herself with winking and speaking in as flip a tone as she cold manage, "Fancy meeting you here. Greta place fer a reunion, ain't it?"  
  
Jack appeared to shake himself out of some sort of reverie before answering, "Aye, that it is, luv. A reunion for all sorts."  
Before she could reply, Celeste was roughly untied and shoved toward the plank. Realizing what was happening, Jack attempted to break away from his guards but they held him tightly. "Don't worry," one snickered, "Ye'll be joinin' the lass soon!"  
  
Celeste had to dive deep to avoid the Pearl's keel as it swept by. When she surfaced, its wake had almost died away. She kicked off her heavy boots and treaded water looking around. Blue ocean surrounded her except for the rocky island looming ahead. Suddenly, something caught hold of her leg and pulled her under. Spluttering, she surfaced a moment later to face a grinning Jack Sparrow.  
"Couldn't resist, luv. Had to get ye back for drownin' me first cap'n's hat."  
Celeste nearly growled in anger. "You mangy cur, you bloody asinine pig! You let me think you're dead for ten bloody years and this is how you treat me when I finally find you? To think I risked my neck sneaking aboard that damned ship to help you!" Shaking her soaking wet hair out of her face, she made to swim off to Isle de Muerta but she was stopped by a hand on her arm as Jack pulled her towards him. Drawing her close he kissed her as well as he could while still trying to keep both of them afloat.  
"Now luv, was that the greetin' ye expected?"  
"You haven't changed, Jack Sparrow. Ye're still a scurvy seadog, but a loveable one," she said with a laugh, kissing him.  
"Lovable ain't exactly the type o' word I usually want in me description."  
"How 'bout daft? shameless? cavalier? roguish?"  
"I like that last one, luv. Keep listin' 'em."  
"I 'ave no intention of feeding yer oversized ego, Jack. Specially not when we should be swimmin' to that island." She pulled away from him and began stroking towards the island. Jack followed.  
" 'Tis a fair distance to the island. Ye sure ye can make it?" he asked.  
"Sure? 'Tis you I'm worried about slowing me up! Why? You worried if'n ye can make it?" she retorted, grinning.  
"Na, luv. I've got insurance ye might say."  
"I know about the curse, Jack. I more than know about it. I'm in on it."The sun flashed on the gold medallion as she held it up.  
"Ye've gotten yerself cursed too?"  
Aye." Quick as she could, she gave him the bare bones of her adventure from her shipwreck to now, "Biggest mistake Barbosa ever made was tossin' me to the fishes."  
"Now lemme get this straight, luv. Barbosa's headed back to Isle de Muerta because ye left the piece of gold ye stole from him there?"  
She nodded.  
"But even if he finds that piece it won't end the curse cause ye've got this one?"  
Another nod.  
"And Will, Elizabeth and Ana-maria are waitin' for the Pearl to show back up?"  
Again a nod.  
"And we're supposed to be on my ship?"  
  
"Which means we better get swimming if we're gonna get there in time."  
"I still don't believe ye took the ship from the redcoat and his whole damned crew."  
"Well, I did have some very convincing collateral to bargain with."  
"Ye've learned from the best."  
"Ye flatter yerself all to much Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain, luv, Captain. And I do believe I 'ave reason t o flatter meself. I've jest come up with a brilliant plan to get my revenge on Barbosa."  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	8. Will He?

A/N: Sorry for the delay y'all! We went on our senior beach trip last weekend. We all had a great time 'cept for the bugs. My friend and I came to the decision that all bugs should die. Now. Ah well, today was my first of school. My classes are pretty cool 'cept for Latin. That one's going to be hell this year! Well, I know ya'll want to read the story and not my random ramblings. Just beware that updates might come a little bit slower cause I have school and tennis. And I'm going out of town again next weekend. Ok, ok, I promise I'll stop talking and give ya the story! Here 'tis!  
  
1. Oh yeah! I've noticed that italics on my computer don't show up on  
fanfiction.net (If any of ya'll know how to make that work please  
let me know!!) For now I've decided to use dashes to represent  
thoughts.  
/../ denotes thoughts  
* * * * denotes a flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack watched Celeste pick her way up the rocky side of the island. It had taken them all the rest of the day to reach the shores and dusk was settling in. Thick clouds hung low however, hiding the effects of the curse on the pair. Jack knew she'd be safe even after the curse had been lifted. He had seen to that. He wouldn't put her in Barbosa's way again. Not that the woman couldn't handle herself. She was bloody good with a sword she was but he'd rather not have to worry about her getting killed. He waited until he could no longer see her, then he hurled the fake medallion as far as he could out into the water before marching resolutely (as resolutely as he could walk given his natural swagger) into the cave. 'Twas the third time Barbosa had sailed off in *his* ship and this time he wasn't going to let it pass!  
  
Celeste ran as fast as she could over the jagged surface of the island. She had lost her boots swimming back and the rocks cut her feet but thanks to the curse they healed as fast as the came. She tried not to think of Will, Elizabeth, Ana-maria and Norrington. God only knew what was happening to them right now. They had been expecting something completely different. She only hoped that Will had hidden the stolen medallion well enough to stall Barbosa long enough.  
  
The two cursed pirates sneered at their four captives. "Don't ye worry mates. We'll find 'e gold soon enough and then we'll be able to have some real fun with ya!"  
Will struggled against the roped that bound him but the pirate shoved him back hard into the cave wall.  
"Now, now lad. Don't ye be getting rash now. Wouldn't want us to have to hurt ye now do ye?"  
Will started to retort back to the pirate but was interrupted by a loud shout of triumph from Barbosa. "Lads! Gather round sharpish now. It took me long enough now but I found my missing piece!"  
  
Celeste watched the scene from a small opening high above in the cave wall. Nervously she fingered the medallion she held in one hand and the knife she held in the other. Where was Jack? He should have been there by now. "Wait,"/ she told herself, /Wait for it. Like Jack said. The opportune moment."/  
  
Jack was also watching the swarm of pirates but from the less safe position of a passageway leading directly into the main chamber. He stepped forward into view just after Barbosa made his announcement.  
"Celeste told ye ye'd need her help to find the medallion Barbosa."  
Barbosa whipped around and stared, nearly bug-eyed at Jack. "You..how? It's not possible!" Surely not again."  
  
"Ye seem to always forget one little important detail, Barbosa."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
Barbosa growled. The man was showing him up again. Once he could shrug away, twice he was annoyed by but by God, three times was the last! "And where be your little lass, Jack? Did she fall behind?"  
"If there's one thing I learned from ye Barbosa, it's to never have loyalties. But it's ye're lucky day Barbosa. I happen to also know where the last medallion is."  
Barbosa laughed. "Ye're too late Jack to bargain Jack. I've found it!" He reached into the stone chest and pulled out one medallion hanging from a gold chain. "This is it! I could feel it calling to me. The last one!"  
"That's where ye're wrong Barbosa. 'Tis Turner's medallion ye've got there."  
"Ye're daft Jack. Ye can't feel it! It calls to me!"  
Jack shrugged. "Go ahead. Try it. It won't work."  
  
Celeste watched from her vantage point and held her breath. Would he do it? He had to. 'Twas the only way the plan would work.  
  
Barbosa looked back and forth between Jack and the medallion he held. Silence reigned in the cave. After several moments, he held out his hand and a crewmember placed a dagger in it. Ever so slowly, he slit his hand open and pressed the coin to the welling blood. The clink of the gold as it fell into the box rang loud on all ears.  
Barbosa looked at his men. With no moonlight, it was impossible to tell whether it had worked or not. Only one other way to do it then. He swiftly threw the dagger into the chest of the nearest crewman. Shocked, the man staggered back and a small red stain appeared but the man recovered himself and removed the dagger. No wound. The curse was not broken.  
  
Celeste began to breathe again. /"He did it. So far so good. Wait for the opportune moment. Not long now."/ she reminded herself.  
  
Barbosa let out a guttural yell of rage. "Where is it, Jack? Where is it then? Ye want out of this as much a we do!"  
Jack smirked, "I'll tell ye where the gold lies on one condition."  
"Bein'?"  
"Those four," he said motioning to the captives, "Ye let them go free now, and make their way to the Dauntless and set sail before I tell ye where the gold lies."  
Barbosa nodded and the two pirate guards quickly untied the captives. Will and Ana-maria struggled, trying to stay and help but the pirates pushed them quickly into the tunnels.  
"Now Jack, will ye be so kind as to tell us where the medallion lies?"  
"Aye Barbosa. I'll tell ye. 'Tis about a league sou'west o' here, where our pretty lady friend went down. She stole one too. Didn't ye know? All you gentlemen have to do is take a walk."  
  
Celeste watched closely. Here was the crucial point. They all needed to walk out that passageway and the plan would be perfect.  
  
"All right lads! Ye heard the man! Take a walk!" The pirates made a mad rush for the tunnel but Barbosa stopped them. "You five," he said motioning to two black pirates, one short one, and two other menacing looking ones, "Ye'll stay here with me. Now what are the rest o' you scabrous dogs waitin for? Go!"  
The pirates ran out and the chamber was left holding Jack and the six cursed pirates. With his trademark nonchalance, Jack seated himself on the cave floor and began picking through the treasure. Barbosa and his men stood tense, waiting.  
"You know, mate, it'll take 'em at least twenty minutes to get there. Have yerself a break. Getting' all wet ain't what it's cracked up to be." As he said this, he looked straight up at the opening in the wall where Celeste was.  
  
She nodded to herself. Twenty minutes it was then. But this wasn't right. They were all supposed to leave except Barbosa. It was supposed to be Jack and Barbosa down there, not Jack and six bloody pirates! /"Plans change,"/ she thought, /"Make the best o' it ye can. Ye have to break the curse!"/ But there was no way she could get down to that chamber in less than ten minutes. Once the pirates realized what had happened, they'd attack Jack. By the time she got down there, he'd be dead. She had to break the curse, but could she?  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! 


	9. Opportune Moment

A/N: K, first off, sorry for another delay y'all. Went to visit colleges and such. The college applications are definitely the only thing I hate about being a senior. But on the other hand it's gonna feel so good to have that acceptance letter in my hand this spring!  
Second off, to answer two recent reviews -  
  
kristendotcom: yes, jack does have the curse on him but if you read this chapter you'll figure out how he could die. They don't need Will to break the curse b/c he's already contributed his "blood to be repayed." It's Barbosa's they need. Hope I and this next chapter explained that well enough.  
  
kairi() : she can taste the wine cause she's not the one that's cursed (at that point in time). She took the gold from Barbosa but not from the stone chest. Again, hope I explained myself well enough.  
  
~ Hope y'all enjoy! If y'all have any questions or if I didn't make something clear, please either e-mail me ( Basset2249@aol.com ) or leave me a question in a review. I'll try and answer them. Also my story's kinda winding down, I'm planning on starting a new one also with Celeste. If ya'll have any ideas or if you want me to e-mail you when I get it up, let me know in an e-mail or a review. Sorry for the long author's note! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Minutes ticked by slowly as the pirates waited for the others to return. Celeste nervously shifted the knife and coin from hand to hand. She tensed as Jack suddenly stood up and faced Barbosa. "Aye, there a fair bit out there now. I wouldn't be surprised if they've already found our gold medallion. Soon 'twill be the opportune moment for liftin' the curse." His eyes flickered up towards the opening in the cave wall.  
  
Celeste hesitated. She couldn't do it, not with six pirates to one of Jack. She'd be committing murder. "Pick up a sword, Jack" she whispered to herself, "Pick up a sword ye daft fool!"  
  
"Aye, soon we'll all be live men again, Barbosa"  
  
Celeste took a deep breath. She had to do it. Barbosa was already giving Jack a strange look and it wouldn't be long now before he realized the game was up. But Barbosa and his men were standing too close to the stone chest. They'd see what was happening.  
  
"Opportune moment soon, mates. I'm telling you!" There was a frustrated edge to Jack's voice now. He too realized that if she couldn't act soon, the game was up.  
  
She drew a sharp breath as the keen knife blade sliced her hand.  
  
Barbosa turned to study the passageway his crew had left by.  
  
/"Now or never."/ She let the bloody coin drop and fall with a clink into the chest.  
  
Barbosa heard and turned. He stared unbelieving at the second blood stained coin lying on top. "What in bloody hell?" he whispered.  
  
"It means yer crew is dead, Barbosa. We're all live men," said Jack with an uncharacteristic threatening tone in his voice, "For now." He flipped the sword lying by him into his hand and launched himself at Barbosa.  
  
Celeste hesitated. There was no way she could get down there in time by conventional methods. Only one way would be quick enough. It was a least a twelve foot drop but she'd have to jump.  
The jar of the impact flew up her entire body and her feet skidded crazily on the unstable pile of treasure she had landed on. She hissed in pain as some sharp object sliced open the bottom of her foot but heedless she snatched up the first sword she saw and threw herself into the fight.  
The screeching monkey was the first to bite the dust. The short pirate, caught by surprise, also met a quick death at Celeste's sword but that still left five. And there were only Jack and Celeste to fight.  
She found herself face to face with the bald black pirate. The clash of her sword against his sent vibrations down her arm but she didn't give an inch. She neatly parried each attack but could see no way to get off the defensive. Slowly, she could feel her back being pushed against the cave wall. Her arms ached from holding his sword back from her neck. Inch by inch, it was getting closer. Then, right before her arms decided to give out, she dropped down to the floor and flung herself away from the feet of the surprised pirate. Following the force of his attack, he stumbled forward into the wall. Celeste leaped up to her feet and with one whirling stroke, managed to lop off his head.  
She turned back toward where jack and the remaining four pirates fought. Grabbing up a sharp piece of treasure, she hurled it at one of them as she hurried closer. The piece only caught the pirate a glancing blow his arm but it was enough to make him relent his attack on Jack and turn to her. She scampered backwards onto a pile of treasure and the pirate followed. Maneuvering on the shifting pile was hard but that was what she was counting on. Smaller and quicker than the lumbering pirate, she gave him several telling gashes before she slipped.  
He was almost on her before she spun away and his thrust caught her arm instead of piercing her chest as it was intended. She gasped as the pain paralyzed her arm but she stood anyway. It wasn't her sword arm.  
They squared off and she sized up her opponent. He fought with more finesse than her previous one but she could see that the blows she had given him earlier had weakened him. Especially the one on his sword arm. She swiftly attacked and to her delight found that he wasn't nearly as agile as he had been. It was but the matter of a rapid attack sequence to first confuse, then overwhelm the kill him with a thrust tot he heart. Breathing only a little hard, she looked back towards where Jack and Barbosa stood.  
Or rather to where Barbosa stood. The other two pirates lay twisted on the ground, victims of Jack's sword, but Jack himself was half kneeling. The red stain of blood was spreading out across his thigh, matching those smaller ones on his chest and arms, and it looked as if he was forcing himself to stand even as upright as he was. He held no sword but Barbosa held one. The point was level with Jack's throat.  
Celeste wasted no time even thinking about the situation. Immediately, she leapt at Barbosa. her sword met its mark, right through Barbosa's heart, but not before his sword scored a deep cut across her side and stomach. Both of them slid across the cave floor and slammed into the wall. Neither moved.  
"Celeste!" The word tore from Jack's throat of its own volition as he stumbled towards the two figures. He shoved Barbosa's dead body out of the way and turned Celeste over. The entire lower half of her shirt was soaked in blood to match the stain on her arm. /"Dear God,"/ thought Jack, /"Let most of that be Barbosa's!"/ He bent closer to he. She was still breathing, shallowly, but it was still drawing breath. With renewed hope, Jack gathered her in his arms and began to lift her up but his injured leg gave out under him and they both fell over. /"I've got to get her back to the Dauntless,"/ he thought, his restored captaincy of the Pearl not even entering his mind, /"Will 'n the lass can help her."/ He tried again to lift her but it was no use. His leg wouldn't hold them both. Captain Jack Sparrow actually had to admit defeat.  
Then the sound of quick footsteps was heard echoing down one of the passageways. /"Wonderful,"/ thought Jack, /"We drown 'em and the bloody scoundrels still insist on comin' back."/  
However, it was not a pirate who entered the chamber but a redcoated figure. His gaze took in the carnage and came to rest on the three figures of Jack, Celeste and Barbosa.  
"It would seem that you two prevailed," he spoke.  
Jack pushed himself up against the wall, forcing himself to ignore the pain and stand. "Very well *commodore*," he said, "what's it to be now? death by hanging? firing squad? or are ye jest goin' to leave us here to rot?"  
"Not at all, Mr. Spar-"  
"That'd be Captain, Commodore. *Captain* Jack Sparrow."  
The commodore cleared his throat. "Very well then, Captain. I owe your lady friend and yourself an apology. You saved our lives tonight and rid us of a positive pest of a pirate crew as well. I intend to see that the lady lives to hear that."  
  
A/N: Remember, please review! Any and all comments are rejoiced over! Feel free to e-mail me with questions, ideas, anything! 


	10. Resolutions

A/N: Wow y'all, sorry for the updating delay! These last few days I've had a calculus test, two away tennis matches, a history paper and the inevitable college apps. And of course, last night when I tried to post this, my computer spazzed and it wouldn't let me. Ah well, I 've got good and bad news for you. Bad first - this is, sadly, the last chapter in my fic. The ending might seem a little sappy for y'all but don't bother flaming me about it. I like it the way it is. Good news - my muses appear to be at work and I have an idea for a new story. I should have the first chapter up in a day or two provided the computer stays sane. Anyways, I know y'all would rather read my story than listen to me ramble on so, here 'tis!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Celeste and any other random characters that pop up for a scene or two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deja Vu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Will could scarcely believe his eyes at the small group exiting the caves in the lifeboat. He had been furious with Norrington for forcing them to actually go back to the ship and even more so when the commodore ordered the two navymen to guard them while he went back himself. It was three against two but the soldiers had guns which didn't put the odds in the 'prisoners' favor. Will, guided by his anger, had assumed that Norrington meant to make sure that Jack and Celeste died as well inside Isle de Muerta and now he felt guilty as he helped Norrington and Jack lift Celeste's still unconscious body aboard the ship. At their request, Elizabeth and Ana- maria examined the extent of Celeste's injuries. They both reported the same thing: the injuries were bad but like all wounds, time would heal.  
  
Celeste was woken for the second time from unconsciousness by rays of sunlight dancing on her face. She opened her eyes and was surprised to the see the room she was in spinning around her. She closed them and waited. A few moments later she opened them again. Everything was sitting still just like it should. She could feel the rocking motion of the bed beneath her and knew she was on a ship. From the dark woodworking all around, she assumed it was the Pearl. Her head ached, but only slightly. What burned was her side. Cautiously, she removed the covers and sat up. It didn't hurt as bad as she had thought it might. She lifted up the shirt she was wearing to expose the bandage that wound around her middle. /"Could be worse."/  
Now she risked a look up and smiled to see the familiar furnishings of the captain's cabin on the Pearl. Her eyes came to rest on an even more familiar figure seated across from her. Passed out in the chair with his ever present bottle of rum in his hand, was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
Carefully standing, she walked over to him and lifted the bottle from his hand. Judging from the high level of rum still in it, he had passed out from exhaustion rather than drink. Shrugging, she downed the rest of the bottle and made her way to the door, deciding to let him sleep.  
Her side didn't hurt that badly, especially as the rum's effects began settling in, and she could barely feel it at all as she reached the top deck and blinked in the bright sun. Her ken eyes sought out Ana-maria's lithe form in the rigging and Will's, with Elizabeth by him, at the wheel. She walked up behind them and spoke, "What's the deal, lad?"  
Elizabeth jumped and exclaimed, "Celeste! You shouldn't be up and about yet!"  
"Me side doesn't hurt but a little if'n that's what ye mean."  
"Yes," said Elizabeth with menace, glaring at the rum bottle Celeste still held, "I wouldn't imagine it would."  
Sheepishly, Celeste hid the bottle behind her back, "Well, I did learn from the best."  
Will laughed. "You mean Jack. Where is he anyway? Still down in the cabin?"  
"Aye. I left him passed out in a chair. Figured he needed the sleep. I wanted to know what was happenin' so I came up here."  
"I thought as much. He wouldn't have let you come up by yourself. You know, he hasn't left that cabin in three days."  
"Three days?"  
"Aye, that's how long you've been out. But as for the rest of the story, you'll have to ask Jack. He'll be able to tell you more than I can."  
Celeste nodded and began to head back down but stopped. "Where's me good friend the commodore?"  
"Back aboard the Dauntless waiting our return to Isle de Muerta. He gave us one of his crewmen to help us sail to Tortuga, pick up a crew, and sail back. Then we'll give the Pearl's former crew a real burial at sea and Elizabeth and I will sail back to Port Royale on the Dauntless with him. Celeste, what you and Jack did back on the island really changed something about him. He's not the same stuck-up Norrington anymore."  
Elizabeth snorted. "Ok," continued Will, "So he's still stuck up but my point is, he's not maybe as, I don't know, judgmental?"  
"I think I see what ye mean Turner," said Celeste as she headed down the stairs, "he's still a bloody prig but 'e's a nice one now."  
  
Celeste squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and placed the damp rag on Jack's forehead. He opened his eyes and focused on her.  
"Ye shouldn't be up."  
An expression of mock anger appeared on her face, "Why does everyone tell me that I shouldn't be up? It's beginning to get bloody annoying! I feel fine!"  
"That's cause ye drank all me rum, luv," he said noticing the missing bottle, "sit down." He pulled her next to him. She winced slightly as his hand touched her cut.  
"Sorry luv."  
" S'allright. It's going to scar."  
"Nothin' wrong with scars. They give a person character."  
"Oh Jack, that's what I missed those ten years. Those daft comments you make that are absolutely crazy but make all the sense in the world." She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder crying. He was about to ask her if it wasn't his dashing good looks she missed as well but thought the better of it and just held her close till she stopped.  
She pulled away a bit to look him in the face and he happened to glance down to wear her sleeve had fallen away from her wrist exposing the 'P' brand of a pirate. Gently, he brushed his fingers over it. "Who did this to ye, luv? I'll kill 'em!"  
She laughed softly, "Ye're too late Jack. Me crew didn't exactly appreciate their new badges so they made a visit a few months later and killed the men who did it. Besides, like you said, it gives a person character."  
"I hate it when ye use me own words against me." He grinned and kissed her.  
"No captain's hat to get in the way now."  
"Aye, luv, but there will be as soon as we dock in Tortuga. I've got to get me ship back from that scoundrel blacksmith. I've worked to hard for it to let 'im take over."  
"Jack Sparrow, you are positively the most wonderful pirate in the Spanish Main."  
"Feared, luv. And the entire ocean. 'Tis the most feared pirate in the entire ocean."  
"Whatever, Jack," she said as she rolled her eyes and kissed him again.  
  
A/N: A last thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciated it! 


End file.
